OMG I am a McMahon!
by angel chick1589
Summary: it is a very strange story but bear with me please cause it is a story that is just a few ideas in one. but plz R
1. Chapter 1

29/10/2007

Dear Diary,

Ok this is a new diary so this is my first entry. So a little bit about my self. My name is Sam, I'm 18 years old and I just finished year 12. I was living in Australia but now I am travelling with my family. My family is well... stuffed up. The people who I thought were my family, well they aren't. I will start from the beginning for you. It started about six months ago when I was on exchange in the USA I was three quarters through my exchange when John Cena's 2nd movie came out. My host family knew how much I love WWE and John Cena. So they got me tickets to the premiere of the movie. When they told me I was like "OMG! You're the best!" so the next I went shopping for a nice dress to wear. I also called my family back in Australia to tell them the great news. Around 4pm I was ready to leave for the movie. So off I went. I meet all the WWE Superstars and Divas and the co-stars of the movie to! I took loads of pictures and got lots of autographs. Somehow John Cena found out that I was a big fan of his and he took me out for dinner after the movie. (I have a feeling that my host family had something to do with that.) We became very good friends. 2 months later I received a text message from my host mum saying "Sam, Dave and I can't pick you up from school today. As we are working a double shift. Sarah is staying at a friend's house tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Someone who you haven't seen for a while is going to pick you up from school. Love Riss." I thought 'great a house to myself. I wonder who is picking me up.' When it came to the end of the school day. I walked outside to see all the kids surrounding a guy. I didn't take any notice til I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see everyone staring at me but also I saw John. I yelled "Johnnie! What are you doing here?" as I was running to him. John caught me mid air and whispered in my ear "I am here to see you baby gurl." John carried me to his car and drove me home. During the night we talked and made love. The next morning I woke up to be in John's arms. I kissed him good morning. John woke and said "Hey baby gurl. What you got planed for the day?" "Well I gotta pack cause I go back home tomorrow and I should go to school and say goodbye. What are you doing?" "I am hanging with you today seeming Vinnie Mac gave me three days off to see you." "Cool well Riss and Dave will be home now so what do you want to do first? Pack or school?" "Uh pack then we have all day to ourselves." "True well let's start." 2 hours later I was packed. We went to the school so I could say good bye to everyone and then John took me shopping and out for dinner. When we got back home we found it in the dark. So we thought that no one was home but it turns out that my host family was throwing me a farewell party. Once again John and I made love. The next morning I woke expecting to see John next to me but he wasn't there instead there was a note from him. It read "hey baby gurl, sorry that I couldn't be there when you wake up but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I will miss you. Let's keep in contact. Love your Johnnie boy." Within a few hours I was on a plane back to Australia. I will fast forward a few months now. John and I lost contact. I was sitting in my bathroom waiting patiently for 2 minutes to be up so I could find out whether I was pregnant or not. Those two minutes felt like the longest 2 minutes of my life. 2 minutes were up. I walked slowly over to where the test was. I picked up the test to see what the results are. Yep. I was pregnant approx 3 months. I cleaned up everything. Just as I finished cleaning up when I heard my mum calling me. So I went to see what she wanted. My mum said "now Sam I got you front row tickets to WWE Raw Summer slam tour. Now go and have fun." That night I went to the show. In the last match some security came up to me and said "would you like to go and meet all the Superstars?" "I have already met them but yea I would like to go and see them again." I said hi to everyone once I was backstage. The last people that I met was Shane and Stephanie McMahon. They took me into their office where I saw my mum there. Shane said "Sam please sit down we want to talk to you." So I sat down and I was listening to what Shane was telling me. When I heard those three words 'You were adopted' I felt my world break into millions of pieces. I got up and ran out of the office. I couldn't see and I ran into someone. I heard Paul Levesque's (Triple H) voice asking me if I was alright. I just broke down. He picked me up and took me to his locker room. He called Stephanie and told her where I was. Paul said that he was going to wait until I was ready to talk to him. I told him everything. About me being adopted and finding out that I was pregnant with John's baby and that John and I had lost contact so he didn't know. Paul said I am going to kill Cena. I said No! Paul you can't only you know that I am pregnant! Paul promised that he wouldn't do anything. Paul took me back to the office where Shane, Stephanie, Linda and Vince McMahon were. I said I'm not going to move to America until I finish school seeming there is only one month left. Vince agreed. I gave everyone my numbers so they could get in contact with me. Vince and Linda left the room. I said Shane and Stephanie I want to tell you both this. I am pregnant. Approx 3 months. I know who the father is but we both lost contact. Paul knows who it is but he has promised not to tell anyone or do anything until I am ready. I'm telling you both this cause I have a feeling that Vince would go off. I kept in contact with my real family. 2 weeks ago I finished year 12 and they surprised me by coming to my graduation. As soon as the ceremony at school had finished I went home and got my gear and moved to America. Last week it was announced that there was another McMahon. And today I appeared on RAW's Pay Per View, New Year's Revolution. It was supposed to be a backstage segment but Paul tricked me and he called me out. So out I went. He said now I want you to meet someone you may of already meet him but you may not of. John Cena's music came on, out came John Cena. He came up to me and shook my hand. It was too much for me. Knowing that I was carrying his child and he didn't even know. I ran out of the ring and out into my locker room and locked the door. I had the TV on in my locker room and Triple H said John did that girl look familiar to you? John said yea she does. Triple H said yea that is Sam the girl that was on exchange earlier in the year and she meet you at the premiere of your 2nd movie. Well seem you remember that here is some more news for you. She is pregnant! With your kid!!!!!!!

I am going to end it there.

Sam


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I'M A McMahon!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Sam is an 18 year old girl. She has brown hair with pink and blue throughout. Sam was on the phone to someone.

"Paul I don't care you promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone and now he knows along with dad and mum. I wasn't ready to tell them yet!!!!!!!!. _Knock knock_ I got to go Paul someone is at the door. I don't care Paul you stuffed up big time!!! _Knock knock knock_ Paul I got to go I will talk to you later. Bye" Sam put her phone on the bedside table. "Who is it??"

"Sam it's me please open the door before your father comes looking for you."

Sam opened the door for her mum. "Hey mum."

"Hey baby. Before I say anything I want you to know that I love you and that so does your father. But we are not happy that you couldn't tell us that you were pregnant when we told you that you were adopted." Asked Sam's mum Linda.

"Mum I will explain it all of it but I think that Paul, Stephanie, Shane, Melissa and dad should be here to. Can you please call them for me?"

----------------30 minutes later -----------------------

"Ok so everyone is here??? Good now I am going to explain my self and please no one interrupt me I want to explain it first then answer questions. Is that ok" asked Sam

"No we are fine with that sweetie" said Linda

"Ok well when you told me that I was adopted had just found out that I was 3 months pregnant. When I ran out of the office I ran into Paul. I told him that I just found out that I was adopted and then on top of that I was pregnant with John's kid and the worst thing is that John didn't know until today as John and I lost contact when I came back from America on the exchange. Paul promised me that he won't tell anyone. He took me back to the office that you guys were waiting in and I said that I wanted to finish school and then I will move to America and I kept my word I did. My 3 best friends at school knew that I was pregnant and they kept trying to get me to tell you guys but I just kept sliding past the fact that I was going to have to tell you. Then you surprised me by coming to my graduation. I was 4 months by then and I was starting to show. But once again I kept dodging the fact that I was going to have to tell you. Tonight I was going to tell you but Paul just beat me to it by telling John and the entire world which kind of sucks but I guess in a way at least you know. Only thing was that I wasn't ready to tell John I wanted to tell you guys first then work out a way to tell John. I mean we lost contact with each other and then in one night he found out that I am the other McMahon and that I am carrying his child. So yea that is everything that I want to say is there anything else?"

"Sam when I first came in here I was really angry at the fact that you couldn't even tell your own parents that you are pregnant. But now that you have just explained to us what was happening I understand." Said Vince.

"Like I said I am really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. But now I got to work out what I am going to say to John. I mean we lost contact and as soon as I heard Paul telling John that I was pregnant I left the arena straight away."

Stephanie said "So that would explain why he was running around the arena calling out your name."

"He was?? But from what I read on the net was that he had a fiancé. So why would he be running after me??"

"I don't know Sam but I think that we should leave you to get some rest. Are we still on for tomorrow?" asked Melissa, Shanes wife.

"yea we are. thank you for understanding." Sam walked everyone to the door and let them out.

-------------- With Shane, Stephanie and Paul-------------------

"hey Paul John isn't engaged is he?" asked Shane

"no not that I know of im pretty sure that he hasn't had a girlfriend since Sam."

"so then that means that he still loves her. You know what I think we should do is tomorrow on RAW is get him to surprise her by entering her locker room and get him to tell her how he feels about her" said Stephanie

"yea that's a great idea we will talk about it tomorrow." Said Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**15/12/2007**

Hey guys sorry that I have been away from been busy with the end of school. Mini Cosmo and I have been busy co-writting stories when not doing class work during class. I have the stories I am typing them up just gotta come up with names for them. Now I am going to have a lot more time on the computer then I did when I was in school. I have also moved to lovely Bribie Island in Queensland. Mini Cosmo is still in Brisbane but I talk to her like everyday. At this point in time I'm not going to put any more chapters until I can type like 2 chapters ahead anyway that's the goal probably won't stick to it but yea keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys im sorry that i haven't update in over a year i have a poll up on my profile can you please do the poll and then i can focus on the fanfiction.

Sorry


End file.
